


Missing Something

by winejuicebox



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, talk of babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winejuicebox/pseuds/winejuicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie feels like she's missing something in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Something

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a year ago and posted it, and it was really well received. A lot of people were asking for chapter two and I sort of... freaked out and deleted it? Yeah, I don't do well under pressure.
> 
> I will not be continuing the story, I'm not really in this fandom anymore and would like to focus on writing other things. 
> 
> But yeah! Have some Annie wanting to be a mommy feels.

“Mitchell?”

Like it always was, Annie’s voice was soft and sweet. It took Mitchell a second to realize the voice wasn’t coming from his dreams, but from his bed. Annie’s body was pressed to his, and his head rested on her perfect curls. 

He was concerned at first with the idea of her sleeping with him, since she couldn’t actually sleep. Since they got together, she had taken to haunting his room at night, laying beside him and just thinking. He was afraid it bored her, but when he asked her she just shook her head and told him she liked it.

He liked it too; it was comforting. It kept visions of the past from his mind and he felt truly happy when she was there. He knew Annie needed it too, ever since he brought her back from Purgatory she felt uncomfortable alone.  
Now, Annie’s hand trailed lightly across his bare chest and she nuzzled her face into his neck. 

“Hmm?” he grunted quietly, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Mitchell was exhausted. It was in the middle of the night, nearing dawn, and he had returned home from his shift at the hospital only a half hour before. All he wanted to do was curl up with his girlfriend and sleep. But that isn’t easy with a ghost girlfriend. 

“I...have a question.” 

Annie’s voice was timid and quiet. Opening his eyes to look at her, Mitchell saw she was nervous. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. He instinctively pulled her closer to him, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly. 

“Yeah?”

He hated questions, especially if they were related to his past, which he guessed this was going to be about. But this was Annie, and she deserved the truth. She deserved all of him. 

When her eyes met his, he could see that underneath her nervousness, Annie was sad. Her chin rested on his shoulder and he wanted to kiss her and make whatever was upsetting her to go away.

“Have you ever wanted kids?”

It was the last thing he expected to hear her say, but after a few seconds it made sense that Annie would be thinking about it. George and Nina were expecting a baby, and the initial excitement was starting to wear off, leaving everything back to their new normal.

“I haven’t thought about having children in a long time,” Mitchell said. “When I was younger I did. I can’t really say now. I mean, I can’t be a father now. Even if it were possible for me to have a kid...” he sighed and looked away from Annie, “I wouldn’t be a good father.” 

Annie made a small sound of disagreement and dropped her cheek to his shoulder again. Mitchell threw the idea of getting any sleep tonight out of the window. 

“I’ve always wanted kids.” Her voice trembled and it was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. “I never knew what I wanted to be when I grew up, but I knew I wanted to be a mother. When I was with...Owen, ” She hesitated before speaking his name and Mitchell felt anger surge inside him at her murderer’s name. “We planned on having kids. I always thought I would be a good mother, you know? I feel like I’m missing something, I feel like a part of me is going to waste. I want to have a baby, with messes and crying in the middle of the night and first smiles and steps. And now I can’t.” She wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffled. “We can’t, Mitchell. All I’ve ever wanted was a family, and I can’t have that.” 

Mitchell held Annie as she cried, soothing her until she calmed down before he tried to speak, but he had no clue what to say. Nothing he could say could make it better. Sobbing, she rolled away from him, her face burying into a pillow. 

“You must think I’m an idiot,” Annie cried. “I have George and Nina and you and here I am complaining that I want more. I can’t believe how selfish I am.”  
Mitchell rolled to his side to look at her. Annie turned her head and he could see she wasn’t crying anymore but the streaks of tears on her face were still wet. The side of her face was pressed up against the pillow, causing her cheeks to smoosh against her nose and push out her lips. Mitchell couldn’t help but think Annie looked adorable...sad but adorable. 

“Come here,” he said, and she moved closer so he could almost feel her against his body. Rolling her onto her side so they were facing each other, he wrapped his arm around her. “You are not an idiot. You’re not selfish. You deserve to have a family, Annie, and I wish I could give that to you. You’d be a great mother. You’re smart, you’re kind, you’re loving... you’re perfect.”  
Mitchell leaned in to kiss Annie’s cheek, but she tilted her head so his lips landed on hers. Her lips were cold but alive and he felt her smile against him, bringing her hand to his unshaven cheek. 

When they broke apart, she looked better. Her cheeks were flushed and the sparkle was back in her eyes. Her hand was soft and cool against his stubble and she gently moved her thumb across his cheekbone, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She sighed and closed what little remaining space there was between their bodies. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she cuddled farther into him. He could feel her breath against his collarbone as she spoke.

“You’re my family, Mitchell. You’re all I need.” 

But Mitchell knew Annie wanted more. 

Mitchell woke up later than usual, sunlight streaming in between the curtains. Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, he could already sense he was going to be late for his shift at the hospital. He made no effort to move though, because Annie’s body was still firmly pressed to his. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping, and her lips were slightly parted. She looked peaceful. If she was content to just lay there with him, who was he to argue? He hated his job anyways. 

Annie’s eyes fluttered open, as if she was reading his mind. Her smile warmed his whole body. Turning her head slightly, she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. 

“Good morning.” she whispered against his skin, and that alone was enough to make him contemplate quitting everything and staying in his room with her forever. 

“You didn’t wake me up.” Mitchell mumbled, his voice still groggy from sleep. He had started getting used to her waking him up. She was more pleasant than any alarm clock, usually waking him up with a kiss and a smile, a mug of tea or coffee in her hand. 

“I know, I felt bad about keeping you up last night so I thought I’d let you sleep.” Mitchell remembered their conversation last night, and how long it took him to get her calmed down. The last thing he wanted her to feel was guilt. 

A sly smile crept onto her face and she slid so she was straddling him. It took Mitchell by surprise, and he let out a small sound. Annie giggled and leaned in near his face, her elbows propping her up. Mitchell’s hands found her hips and he slid them under her thin white tank top so he could feel her skin. She was cold, and her skin had a familiar tingle to it that he loved. It was only recently that they had discovered she could remove her clothes, much to their enjoyment. 

"Don't feel bad Annie. I'm here for you." He whispered, completely aware of how close she was to his face, how her hips moved against him, and how she had that look in her eye. "I like talking to you." He raised his head off the pillow slightly, far enough so he could touch his nose to her's. 

Then she kissed him. It wasn't like their kiss last night, in fact it was the complete opposite. Last night, the kiss was soft and gentle, full of promises and comfort. Now it was hurried and passionate. Mitchell felt lust boil inside of him, and he loved it. It wasn't bloodlust, like it had been in the past. He just wanted her, and it was a feeling he wasn't used to. He found his hands travelling further up her back, desperate to feel all of her. A muffled sigh came from Annie's lips, assuring him that she could feel everything. 

Quickly, and not at all gracefully, he rolled over. Annie giggled against him, her curls spreading out over his pillow. He hovered over her for a moment, pulling back to look at her face. She was beautiful, her lips and cheeks were red and her smile was radiant. The non-kissing didn’t last very long, within a few seconds Annie leaned up, capturing Mitchell’s lips again. Her kisses were needy, and her fingers had found their way into his hair. He felt the soft fabric of her tank top against his chest, and one of her hands was trailing lightly down his arm. He was so enraptured, Mitchell didn’t even hear the door open.

“Jesus Christ!” George’s voice broke them apart. Mitchell let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at George, who was standing in the doorway. Mitchell brushed his disheveled hair out of his eyes so he could give George a glare. Annie sank further into the bed, embarrassed. 

“Could you knock?” Mitchell replied, the mood thoroughly killed.

“Could you guys quit shagging like rabbits? You’re going to be late Mitchell!” George looked at his watch, and his voice went up an octave. “When you told me you were a couple I thought it was great, but this...” He shook his head, looking horrified.

“Alright, alright.” Mitchell groaned, “Give me five minutes.” George left the room in a huff, slamming the door shut. Annie burst into laughter. Mitchell, careful not to crush Annie with his weight, dropped down and nestled his face in her hair. 

“C’mon, you gotta get up.” she laughed, her voice light and airy. “You only have five minutes.” He groaned and rolled over and layed there for a minute, contemplating if this job was even worth it. But then Annie nudged him gently and he got up, and started rummaging for clothes. Annie watched as he dressed, smiling and talking about her plans for the day. When he was done, Mitchell walked to the door and Annie sprung off the bed and to his side. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Have a good day!" 

"I'll try." Mitchell responded, causing Annie to roll her eyes and head to the kitchen, where she was no doubt making endless mugs of tea. Mitchell found George, and they left for the hospital.


End file.
